


It's the Thought That Counts

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Waffles, random fluff I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I honestly don’t know what we’re even doing. This is why we always leave the cooking to Takahiro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotcocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/gifts).



> My school didn't block this site?? omg? So I'm posting this from my school because I'm impatient.   
> Anyways, I hope you like it Rose! Sorry if it's not too good ;^;

Furrowing his eyebrows, Iwaizumi holds the box loosely in his hands, “Um, I don’t think you’re supposed to put whipped cream  _ in  _ the mix?” 

Oikawa and Matsukawa both freeze, slowly turning towards Iwaizumi. Matsukawa slowly places the can of whipped cream on the counter, raising an eyebrow, “Are you sure? Waffles are always better with whipped cream,” he muses aloud, scratching the top of his head. 

“I think you put the whipped cream on them  _ after  _ making them,” Iwaizumi explains. 

“But the more whipped cream the better, right?” Oikawa says, brown eyes wide as if this was the most serious question in the universe. Iwaizumi sighs heavily through his nose, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“I honestly don’t know what we’re even doing. This is why we always leave the cooking to Takahiro.”

Matsukawa grabs the box out of Iwaizumi’s hands, rolling his eyes, “But he’s been stressed lately, so we’re doing this  _ for  _ him,” he reminds Iwaizumi as he studies the box. 

Oikawa quickly turns back to the waffle iron, grabbing the batter they had made. He stirs it a couple times before pouring some of the batter onto the waffle iron. 

They all take a step back, watching the waffle iron. “So,” Iwaizumi says, “Why did we pick waffles again?”

“Because ‘Hiro likes them.” Matsukawa replies, eyes focusing on the waffle iron. 

About five minutes pass of just staring at the waffle iron, all of them waiting for...whatever was supposed to happen. “Um. Why is it smoking? Is it done? Should-” Oikawa is promptly cut off as he hesitantly opens the lid to the waffle iron, shrieking as smoke fills his vision. 

Iwaizumi runs forward, pulling Oikawa out of the way. Matsukawa jumps as the shrill cry of the smoke detector rings around the apartment, and he quickly runs over to turn it off. Iwaizumi grabs the pitch black waffle, hissing as it burns his skin. He then throws it onto the counter, unplugging the waffle iron after tossing the waffle aside. Oikawa ends up stumbling back, his hand flying out- hitting the counter. Only, his hand hits the bowl of batter off the counter, and it goes flying through the air-

And that’s when the door opens, Hanamaki walking in. It was if it was taken out of some movie, the way the bowl of batter arches through the air, promptly smacking Hanamaki on the head. The bowl rests atop head, batter oozing out, seeping into his hair. 

Hanamaki slowly takes the bowl off his head, blinking slowly as batter trails down his face. Slowly, his eyes gaze at the other three. Oikawa looked as if he would start to cry, Matsukawa’s mouth was hanging open in shock, and Iwaizumi just stood there, body tense. 

Instead of saying anything, he offers up a small ‘ _ I’m home,’  _ and walks away. 

 

* * *

 

“We fucked up,” Oikawa whispers, voice high with nerves. The sound of the shower in the distance told him that Hanamaki was trying to probably clean himself of sticky batter, and oh god, it was  _ all his fault _ that Takahiro was dirty in the first place- “He’s going to hate me!” He whines,throwing his head into his hands. 

A warm hands gently pats his back, and he peeks out from between his fingers to find Matsukawa with an amused smile, “He wasn’t mad. Did you see his face? If anything, he was just shocked,” he reassures, opening his arms. Oikawa instantly slumps onto Matsukawa, arms wrapping tightly around Matsukawa’s waist. Matsukawa chuckles, running a hand comfortingly through Oikawa’s brown locks.

“Why am  _ I  _ the one cleaning this up?” Iwaizumi mumbles under his breath, picking up the bowl Hanamaki had dropped. Picking up the towels he had used to wipe up the mess, he quickly throws all the trash away. Grabbing the burnt waffle, he moves to throw it away.

“Wait!” Hanamaki suddenly calls out, rushing into the kitchen with only a towel around his waist, hair dripping with water. He steps around Matsukawa and Oikawa, grabbing the waffle out of Iwaizumi’s hand, “You can’t throw it away.”

“Um, and why not? It’s burnt, and we messed u-”

“Because you all made it for me.” Hanamaki says as if it was obvious, and before they can stop him, he stuffs the waffle into his mouth. He chews quickly, the taste nearly causing him to gag, but he swallows it anyways. 

“Takahiro!” Oikawa squawks in disbelief, untangling himself from Matsukawa, “That’s not healthy!” 

With a simple shrug, Hanamaki smiles sheepishly, “I can’t let you guys throw away something you made for me. I don’t care if it’s burnt or whatever, the point is you made it for me. So thank you,” He grins, quickly shuffling away to put on clean clothes.

“He’s going to get sick,” Matsukawa sighs, shaking his head. Iwaizumi only barks out a small laugh,trying to hide the amused smile on his lips.

“We should bring him out to eat as an apology for having to force himself to eat that,” Oikawa suggests, clasping his hands together, “We should bring him to that bakery down the road! I heard there’s a sell on their cream puf-”

Hanamaki, now wearing jeans and one of Matsukawa’s hoodies, bolts out of the room as fast as a bullet. “Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s get going!”

The other three blink in shock, watching as he pulls on his shoes. 

“Well,  _ come on! _ The cream puffs won’t last forever!” He hisses, motioning for them to hurry up. Before any of them can move, Hanamaki is already throwing the door open, running off towards the bakery. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him move so fast,” Iwaizumi mumbles,trying to hold in his laughter. 

Matsukawa pulls his jacket over his shoulders, a grin plastered to his face, “Okay, well, he’s going to end up robbing the whole place if we don’t hurry up. So let's get going."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamaki got all the cream puffs.   
> Tumblr: Pigeon-Religeon


End file.
